Baby's Fluff
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Cute fluff about Will and Sam in a baby/daddy relationship. Complete innocence. Warning: infantilism Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Will rushed to the nursery when he heard his baby's bawling. He rushed over to the play pen where Sam was sitting and picked him up. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front and a thick, fluffy diaper.

"Oh baby, what's the matter?" Will cooed in a baby voice.

Sam continued to bawl, clinging tightly to the teacher. His face was bright pink and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Hm? Did you go poopy?" Will asked, patting the seat of Sam's diaper to check. "Nope. You hungry? Hurt?"

Sam shook his head, burrowing closer to the man and hiding his face in Will's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sammy-boo." Will cooed. He patted Sam's diapered bottom to try and sooth the upset boy.

Sam hiccuped and cried, managing to choke out the word 'paci'. Will immediately understood what was wrong and gently rocked his baby.

"Where is paci, sweetheart?" He asked.

Sam shook his head.

"You don't know?" Will gasped. "Where did you have paci last?"

Sam sniffled and pointed to the bed.

"When you were getting a diapey change, right?" The teacher asked.

The blonde nodded.

Will smiled and laid Sam on the bed. He got to his hands and knees, checking the side and underneath the bed.

"Hmmm, not under there." He said. The older man leaned over the bed and ran his hand along the narrow space between the bed and the wall. He grinned when his fingers made contact with a rubber and plastic.

Sam watched intently, sniffling and shedding the occasional tear.

"Shhhh, it's all right baby. Look what I found." Will cooed, sticking the pacifier into his baby boy's mouth.

Sam immediately began to suck on the bulb in relief, relaxing visibly. The teacher chuckled and sat beside the blonde, running his fingers through his baby's hair until the boy had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open up, Sammy-boo." Will cooed, holding up a spoonful of applesauce to the blonde's mouth.

Sam happily opened his mouth and accepted the spoon.

"Good baby. Now, do you want some gram crackers while I get your bed ready for naptime?" He asked.

Sam nodded enthusiastically and beamed when a few gram crackers on a plastic plate were presented to him.

"Thank you!" Sam said, grinning babyishly up at Will.

"I'll be right back. Finish your juice too." The teacher instructed, moving a sippy cup of grape juice in front of Sam. Then he left to prepare Sam's bed.

When Will came back his eyes widened. Sam had somehow managed to cover his entire face with cracker crumbs. He grapped a dishtowel and wet it before returning to Sam and gently wiping him up.

"Someone got crumblies all over his face." Will cooed.

Sam smiled sheepishly, making Will chuckle.

"Okay baby, let's go lay down for naptime." He said, hoisting the blonde out of his high chair. He patted Sam's bottom and felt how damp and warm it was.

"I think a certain little baby needs a diapy change." He cooed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want all of your toys?" Will asked.

Sam was sitting naked in the bathtub, surrounded by suds from his bubble bath. He looked up at Will and nodded.

Will smiled and released several boats into the bathtub, then a few plastic turtles that he made swim down to tickle Sam's feet. "Watch out, baby! Turtle's got your toesies!" He cooed.

Sam giggled and squealed, trying to get his feet away, but those turtles were relentless! "It tickles, Daddy! It tickles!" He squeaked happily.

"Okay, baby." Will chuckled before adding some more bath toys to the water. While Sam contently raced boats using the water current and sparked giant turtle attacks on said boats, Will went to work. He grabbed the baby shampoo (no tears) and lathered it up in his baby's blonde hair. "Eyes closed, sweetheart." He warned before emptying a few cups of water over Sam's head.

"Over, Daddy?" Sam asked after the fourth cup had been emptied.

"Yep, you can go back to playing now, you were such a good boy for Daddy." Will praised.

Sam blushed in pride of himself and smiled before returning to his toys while Will got to work, scrubbing Sam's back, neck, ears, shoulders, and chest. When he got to Sam's armpits the boy let out a giggle.

"Come on, baby. I know it tickles, just hold still." Will crooned.

Sam slowly gave Will his arm again, squeaking as his shaved underarms were washed. "Tickles, Daddy!"

"It's all done, now, sweetheart. You can go play with your toys again." Will told him, advancing down towards Sam's stomach, then attacking his legs, also shaved of course. Sam had no hair on his body whatsoever, sans the hair on his head and his eyebrows. While at the very beginning, this had been a huge controversy, seeing as Sam wanted to keep his "manhood" Will finally managed to convince him that babies weren't men.

"Alright, almost done." Will chuckled as he tickled Sam's feet with the washcloth. "Just stand up for me baby."

This had been another issue at first. It had embarrassed Sam to no end to stand up in the tub and let Will scrub his privates. It had taken lots of bribing and reassurances on Will's behalf. Of course, that was in the beginning. Now, the giggly blonde stood right up and let Will gently wipe over his penis, making sure to get the underside of the flap on the head of Sam's uncircumcised cock. Then he delicately wiped his balls and turned him around to wipe down his butt.

"All done." Will smiled. "Do you wanna keep playing, or are you ready to get out?"

Sam seemed to contemplate it before holding his arms out to be picked up.

Will smiled and grabbed the towel, scooping Sam out of the water and wrapping him in the soft cotton. "Alright, let's get you a diapey and some milk. How does that sound?"

Sam hummed contently in agreement and rested his head sleepily on Will's shoulder as he was carried into his nursery and placed on the changing table. He closed his eyes and felt the towel unwrap, leaving him exposed to eyes and cold air. Then came the baby oil that relaxed him even further as it was massaged into his skin. Next came a thick coat of diaper rash cream and finally, his favorite part; a generous dusting of baby powder that truly gave him that infantile feel. A thick diaper was slid underneath his bottom and pulled up between his legs before being taped securely at his sides. He squirmed a little to hear the crinkle of the diaper and smiled contently.

"Alright, let's get you some jimmies and milk, then it's beddy-bye for my little baby."

Sam was picked up and carried over to his bed, the side rails pushed down, and placed atop the flannel sheets. Then, he watched Will go over to his light blue dresser and go through the pajamas before picking a pale yellow sleeper that had a duck on the seat of it. It had snaps, for easy changing and a loop near the chest for clipping pacifiers onto.

"Okay, arms up." Will said, and slid the sleeper down over Sam's head. Once the arms were sorted out, he had Sam step into the legs before snapping up the crotch around the thick diaper.

Will picked up Sam and carried him into the living room, setting him down in his playpen before going into the kitchen. Sam smiled softly and immediately grabbed his bear to cuddle and a pacifier to suck on as he flipped through the pages of a picture book.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt himself being lifted up and out of the playpen and into Will's lap.

Will smiled and wrapped him in his baby blanket with his bear before gently removing the pacifier and replacing it with the nipple of a bottle.

Sam began to suck on it, the warm, vanilla-y tasting milk slipping into his mouth and down his throat soothingly. He noticed that Will had begun to rock in the armchair, keeping a steady pace.

_Baaack, foooorth._

_Baaack, foooorth._

_Baaack, foooorth._

Will smiled as he watched Sam's eyelids droop, giving him the rest of his milk before slipping the pacifier into his mouth and readjusting him on his lap so that Sam's head was on his shoulder, his legs on either side of him in the big chair. As he rocked, he patted Sam's bottom and softly hummed a lullaby that Sam liked. After ten minutes, he check to see if Sam was asleep, which he was. He stood up, careful not jar his baby awake and slowly made his way to the nursery. Once there, he delicately laid Sam in bed and covered him up with his flannel sheets and blankets. Replacing the rails, Will made sure the baby monitor was on along with the nightlight before kissing his baby's forehead and turning off the lights.

**A/N:**If you are interested, send me some ideas of what you want to read about next. Anything. If I like your idea, or maybe even if I don't, I'll write a chapter on it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold my hand, baby." Will said. He and Sam were walking through the parking lot of Toys R Us and it was the third time that Sam had gone ahead of him. He understood that he was excited, but it wouldn't be worth it if he got hit by a car.

Sam whined, but returned to Daddy's side and slipped his hand into the man's. "I'm 'cited, Daddy!" He said, bouncing with every step.

"I know, sweetheart, but the toys aren't going anywhere." Daddy guaranteed him. As they approached the end of the parking lot, a car drove by. "Look both ways." He reminded Sam before hurrying across with him before any more cars appeared.

"Now baby, don't run off without me. I promise we will get to everything, but you have to stay with me and if you don't, I'll carry you." Daddy warned.

Sam nodded obediently and tugged his shirt down. He was a little nervous about going out in public with a diaper on, seeing as he'd only done it a few times, and never at school. He didn't see any other little boys with diapers on and that made him more uncomfortable.

However, the second he and Daddy entered the store, all of his worries disappeared in a second. He was in heaven. His first instinct was to run off and explore, but he remembered Daddy's warning and forced himself to behave.

Daddy grinned at the look of awe and amazement on Sam's face as they entered the busy store. It was Saturday afternoon so there were quite a few parents and kids roaming the giant store.

"Where first, baby?" Daddy asked him, and Sam was so overwhelmed that it took him a few minutes before pointing to an aisle that was lined with Hot Wheels and other toy cars.

Sam hurried over to the aisle with Daddy and his eyes scanned the shelves like a pirate who had just discovered a buried treasure. Daddy waited patiently for him to look around and did a little looking himself, occasionally glancing over at the aisle that contained baby toys and accessories.

They had agreed that while baby had his blocks and his teddy, he really didn't have many other toys. Daddy had agreed that Sam could pick out three toys that were reasonably priced to take home.

"This! Please Daddy?" Sam asked eagerly, pointing to a set of Hot Wheels match box cars, twenty four in all.

Daddy checked the price. "Okay, baby, we can get this." He nodded and Sam nearly squealed with joy. "Why don't we go look in the baby aisle for a moment?" He suggested.

Sam nodded and took Daddy's hand again with his other hand holding onto the set of cars. They then made their way over to the infants and toddlers area of the store and Sam was just as interested as Daddy. He looked around, gasping when he saw a hanging mobile that had all the planets on it as well as the moon, sun, and a scattering of stars. He tugged on Daddy's shirt and pointed to it.

Daddy grinned when he saw it. This was perfect for his baby, and it could easily take the place of a night light since it lit up while it was on. "Is this the one you really want?"

Sam was practically shaking with excitement as he nodded and Daddy grabbed a basket to put the things in. "Alright, sweetheart, one more thing. Choose carefully."

Sam nodded and looked around for a while, peering and playing with different things experimentally. He was in the aisle beside the toys when a loud, shrill shriek made him jump in surprise. He looked over in alarm as he watched a little boy about the age of four fall to the floor and begin to bawl. He obviously wasn't getting his way. Sam couldn't look away as the boy's tantrum unraveled in front of him and he was shocked that somebody would act like that.

"It's not polite to stare." Daddy reminded him and Sam obediently took his hand so that he could be led away. "Would you ever act like that?" Daddy asked him once they were away from the area.

Sam shook his head quickly. "I'm a good boy." He grinned.

Daddy chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Yes you are."

It took a little while longer before Sam settled on a set of DC action figures of Batman, Robin, Superman, and the Joker. He was actually sort of relieved that they were done. He had to go potty and he wasn't too sure he could do it in public.

Daddy stuck the action figure set in the basket and took Sam's hand before leading him to the back of a rather long checkout line. Sam groaned internally and sighed, knowing he'd just have to hold it. That worked for a little until Daddy noticed his constant fidgeting and leg-crossing.

Daddy kneeled down so that his mouth was right next to Sam's ear. "Baby do you need to go potty?" He whispered quietly.

Sam blushed and squirmed, shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't lie to Daddy, but he was starting to get embarrassed.

Daddy noticed how nervous he was and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, sweetheart. Nobody will notice. Just let go and Daddy will change you as soon as we get home."

Sam whimpered a little and bounced desperately. He felt Daddy's soothing hands on his back and eventually he gave in to relaxation, letting out a tiny sigh of relief as warm urine flooded between his legs, quickly getting soaked up by the thick material.

"There you go." Daddy whispered, feeling the slump of Sam's shoulders. "Better?"

Sam looked up shyly and nodded, holding on to Daddy's hand tighter as they stepped forward in line. After a few more minutes, Daddy was next and he set the items on the conveyer belt with a friendly smile.

The woman rang the items up and smiled. "Are these for your son?" She asked Daddy, who smiled and nodded. She turned to Sam and gave him a smile as well. "You should play with your little brother. He'll be excited." She said, making Sam blush lightly and Daddy hold back a laugh.

After she wished them a nice day, Daddy and Sam left quickly and got in the car, heading home so that Sam could get out of his wet diaper and break in his new toys.

"You happy, sweetheart?" Daddy asked Sam, who beamed and nodded.

"Thank you, Daddy." He grinned sweetly, making Daddy release a happy sigh.

"Now this isn't a regular thing, Sammy. The toy store is a special occasion for when you've been good." Daddy reminded him. "I won't spoil my baby."

Sam nodded obediently. "I know Daddy."

"Good." Daddy smiled. "Now let's get home to your "little brother" and show him his new toys."

Sam made a distressed noise and pouted, though there was little anger behind it. "Daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam!" Daddy called out from the living room.

Sam's head peered around the corner cautiously, a pacifier in his mouth. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked as sweetly and innocent as possible.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with this picture, baby?" Daddy asked, gesturing to the living room.

Sam looked around the room and cringed internally. The place was a pig sty. Blocks were scattered around the room as if a bomb had gone off and toy cars were precariously tossed around the carpet, waiting to be stepped on by vulnerable feet. He also noticed that his action figures were lying on the coffee table with no intention of being picked up.

"I want you to pick all of this up and then it's time for your nap." Daddy said. "I'm going to get your bottle ready and by the time I get back, I expect this living room to be spotless."

Sam nodded. "Kay, Daddy." He quickly got over to the carpet and began to gather his toys into a pile.

Daddy went into the kitchen and began to heat some milk up on the stove before going to grab a bottle from the cupboard. He checked the milk a few times and once he deemed it warm enough, he walked back into the living room, only to find Sam sitting in a jumble of blocks that seemed even messier than it had before.

"Sam!" Daddy frowned, making his baby jump in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked up at him guiltily. "I am, Daddy."

"Really? Because to me it looks like you're playing when I told you to clean." Daddy replied.

Sam muttered something under his breath as he focused his attention on the car in front of him.

"What was that?" Daddy asked, making Sam pale a little.

"I said I don't want to! I wanna play!" Sam pouted.

"You can play after naptime, but right now you need to pick up your toys." Daddy said.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "No."

Daddy rubbed his eyes in irritation. "This is your warning, Sam. Either pick up your toys or you're going to the time-out corner."

Sam backed up a little. "No! I wanna play!"

Daddy sighed. "Alright." He walked forward and ignored Sam's protests as he scooped the boy up and carried him to the nearest corner. He ignored Sam's struggling as he sat him down facing the wall. "You are going to sit here until I tell you that you can come out." He released him and walked away, but it was only a few moments before Sam scrambled out.

Daddy scooped him up and without a word, carried him right back to the corner, but Sam scrambled out again.

"Sammy, you need to stay in the corner." Daddy said sternly, and this time, Sam began to cry in protest as he was carried back.

After three more times of Sam trying to crawl out of the corner through tears, Daddy was fed up. "Enough!" He snapped. He set Sam in the corner and kneeled down so that he and Sam were face to face. "Sam, if you make me spank you, I will spank you." He warned him. "You move from this spot one more time and you are going over my lap."

Hearing that, Sam paled. The second Daddy got up and turned around, Sam booked it, fleeing the room. He ran into the nursery and hid in the closet, holding his breath.

Daddy sighed and walked into the nursery. He checked the bathroom first, and then listened. He heard panting coming from the closet and opened the door to see Sam huddled up on the floor.

"No!" Sam cried as he was picked up. He grabbed ahold of the closet door, refusing the let go until Daddy yanked him away from it. He kicked and struggled and Daddy's muscles strained with effort, but he kept walking. Sam grabbed onto the door frame as they entered the living room and screamed, bawling at the top of his lungs. Daddy grunted as he pried Sam away from it and over to the couch.

He sat down and dodged Sam's flailing limbs as he fought to get the boy positioned over his lap. He trapped the boy's legs between his so he couldn't kick and laid a rigid hand down on Sam's behind. While the blow was padded by the thickness of Sam's diaper, it still shocked him. "You're not getting out of this, Sam. This is going to happen. If you behave, it'll be over a lot faster."

Sam had gone quiet, whimpering in fear. He felt himself being picked up and set on his feet in front of Daddy, who proceeded to unzip his jeans and tug them off. "Step out, baby." He instructed.

Holding on to Daddy's shoulders to brace himself, Sam stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in just his diaper and socks. He blushed as Daddy untapped his diaper and laid it a across his lap in case Sam had an accident and tugged him over his lap.

Sam let out another whimper and grabbed onto Daddy's leg to steady himself, then braced himself for the pain.

Daddy peppered his bare bottom with spanks to warm him up before coming down on him hard, spanking him over and over. Sam's pale bottom turned pink, and then red until Sam's whimpers turned to sobs. He focused on the sit spot until that was cherry red. He left no area uncovered and after a few more spanks on his cherry red skin, Sam began to howl in agony.

Daddy quickly finished up and then rubbed his hands over Sam's red hot skin. "Shah…" He cooed. "You're alright, baby." He picked Sam up after a few minutes and rubbed his back soothingly as he carried his little boy into the nursery. He set him face down on the changing table and hummed to him softly as he took baby oil and rubbed it delicately into his skin.

Sam's bottom was on fire. He felt like a million bees were stinging his butt at the same time while sitting on a heated stove. He whimpered with every movement, but was extremely grateful when he felt the soothing oil get absorbed into his skin. He let out a small noise in protest when he was turned onto his back.

Daddy coated Sam's bottom in diaper cream until is skin was whiter than it had been before the spanking. Pushing his knees back to his chest, Daddy slid a diaper under his hips and sprinkled a generous amount of powder onto his bottom before taping it up. "All better, sweet heart." He cooed, rubbing his tummy.

Sam closed his eyes when Daddy cleaned his face up with a washcloth before being picked up and carried to the rocking recliner by his crib. Daddy sat in the chair and curled up with Sam in his lap, gently slipping a pacifier into his baby's mouth.

"Can you tell me why I spanked you, baby?" Daddy asked calmly as he began to rock.

Sam reddened and nodded. "I was naughty."

"Can you be more specific, Sammy?" Daddy asked.

"I…I wouldn't stay in time out." Sam admitted softly.

"And why were you put in time out?" Will inquired.

Sam sucked his binky a little faster. "Wouldn't pick up my toys."

Daddy hummed in approval. "So now what are you going to do the next time I ask you to clean up?"

"Listen to Daddy?" Sam guessed.

"Baby's got it." Daddy nodded. "But just remember that no matter how naughty you are Daddy will always love you."

Sam nodded, feeling Daddy kiss the top of his head and tuck his Teddy, Lala, into his arms. Daddy continued to rock, rubbing his back and patting his diaper in a rhythm that made him sleepy. Finally, his eyes began to close and he felt Daddy carry him over to his crib and tuck him in before turning off the light and leaving to go clean up the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?"

"No, baby."

"Pleaaassseee?"

"Sammy, I said no."

"Daddddyyyyy!"

"Baby, no means no."

Sam pouted. "That's not fair!"

Daddy sighed. "Baby, I told you that it's out of the question. Why do you want to wear big boy pants anyway?"

Sam stuck out his lower lip and scowled. "At school today Noah said only big boys can watch Family Guy! And then he said that babies who wear diapers can't watch it and that if I wanna watch it I gotta wear big boy pants like him and Finny!" He whined.

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, Noah's just messing with you. You don't have to wear big boy pants just to watch Family Guy."

Sam looked up happily. "So I can watch Family Guy?"

Daddy scratched the back of his head. "Well….no."

Sam's smile disappeared. "What? Why?"

"You're too little, sweetheart. Family Guy isn't appropriate for babies." Daddy explained.

Sam's face fell. "What? But Noah and Finny get to watch it!"

Daddy shrugged. "They're big boys, Sammy. They're old enough to watch it because they're grown-ups. Family Guy isn't meant for little boys like you."

Sam began to tear up. "B-but…but…" His face crumpled. "I wanna watch it!" He sobbed.

Daddy sighed. "I'm sorry, bud."

Sam looked up at him with big, watery eyes. "Please let me wear big boy pants."

Daddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but I want no tears if this doesn't turn out like you want it to."

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded. He took Daddy's hand and was led to not his room, but Daddy's where all of his old big boy stuff was kept. Sam sat down on Daddy's bed while he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a storage bin. "Here we are." Daddy huffed as he set it on the bed. He opened the lid and pulled out a pair of boxers. "Lie down, bud."

Sam grinned excitedly and obeyed, lifting his hips up so that Daddy could remove his shorts.

"Sammy, before I take off your diaper, I want you to go potty." Daddy told him.

Sam nodded and his features relaxed as he let his diaper grow warm and wet for the last time for a while. He knew he didn't have to make messies since he had just done so that morning. "All done." He reported to Daddy, who then got to work changing him out of his diaper and cleaning him up.

"Okay, angel. Listen to me. You're in big boy pants now," Daddy told him firmly as he tugged the boxers up Sam's legs, "so if you need to make pee pees, you need to remember that you're not wearing a diaper and go use the potty right away, okay?"

Sam nodded. "I know, Daddy." He grinned, hopping up and running off to play in just his boxers and shirt. "Wait 'til I tell Noah that I'm wearing big boy pants!"

"Yeah? With what phone?" Daddy called after him.

Daddy was preparing lunch when he noticed that Sam had been awfully quiet for a while. Setting down the knife he was using to spread peanut butter, he wandered into the living room. "Sam?" He called, frowning when he realized Sam wasn't there. He walked forward and froze when his sock clad foot landed in something warm and wet. He made a face and stepped back, peering down at the puddle. It reeked of urine.

"Sammy? Where did you go?" He called, walking down the hall. He stopped and went silent, listening carefully. He was rewarded with a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. Daddy slowly entered, turning on the light. "Sammy?" He walked over to the bathtub and pushed the shower curtain aside to see Sam huddled into a ball at the end of the tub. He had been crying his eyes out and there was a large telltale stain on the crotch of his boxers.

Daddy looked him over and sighed sympathetically. "Oh, baby…"

Sam's face crumpled again and he began to weep. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to!"

Daddy sighed. He knew this was going to happen. It was just as much his fault as it was Sam's. He kneeled down next to the tub. "Calm down, baby. You're alright. Daddy isn't angry." He gently tugged Sam's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side, then his socks, and finally, the boxers. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead before running a bath. "Turn the water off when it gets high enough." Daddy instructed. Then he got up and headed towards the supply closet to grab the mop. Cleaning up the puddle was simply enough and once he was finished, he shoved the supplies back into the closet and hurried to the bathroom to see how Sam was doing.

Sam looked down when Daddy returned. He had turned the water off and was now staring at his toes as Daddy kneeled down beside him.

"This bath could use some toys." Daddy commented, pouring the bucket of little boats and a few other bath toys into the warm water. Then he soaped up a wash cloth and got to work cleaning up Sam.

Sam was still silent by the end of the bath and Daddy quickly dried him off. "I'm sorry that this turn out as good as you wanted it to." He said. "Just know that I'm not mad at all and I still love you."

Sam looked up at him unsurely, so Daddy laid him down on the bed and smirked. "Do I need to prove it? How about like this?" He asked, blowing raspberry on his tummy.

Sam squealed and a giggle bubbled up out of his throat, making Daddy's grin grow wider. "Hmm?" He did again, then pretended to eat Sam's tummy, making the blonde scream with laughter and wiggle around until the blonde was too tired to move. Daddy took this opportunity to diaper the panting boy and dress him in a romper. "There we go, angel baby." He cooed, picking the boy up and carrying him to the kitchen for lunch.

Once Sam was in his high chair, Daddy turned back to the sandwich he had been preparing. "All right, Sammy. I've decided that you can watch Family Guy if you're a good boy for the rest of the day and don't argue with Daddy."

Sam's eyes brightened and he beamed excitedly. "Okay! Okay Daddy!" He gasped ecstatically.

Daddy grinned and popped a dollop of peanut butter into Sam's mouth with a smug smile. "Who says you need big boy pants to watch Family Guy?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Schue!"

Will looked up to find Finn and Puck standing at the doorway of his office, panting as if they had just sprinted there. They had urgent, worried looks on their face that let the teacher know that whatever they needed, it wasn't good.

"What's the matter, guys?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

"Well…you can't tell anybody about this okay?" Puck whispered, making sure nobody was around and closing the door.

"Of course." Will nodded in agreement. He was a trustworthy teacher.

"Sam…had an accident while he was at his locker." Finn said a bit awkwardly. He was blushing from second hand embarrassment.

"He got hurt? Is he okay?" Will frowned, grabbing his cell phone.

"Yea, yea, he's not injured. Just his pride, I guess." Finn shrugged.

"He pissed himself. He's in the bathroom crying and he won't come out." Puck said bluntly.

Will's eyes widened in surprise. Now that was something that did not occur on a daily basis in high school. Especially someone like Sam. He nodded. "And why do you need my help?"

"My mom's here to pick us up but he refuses to come out. We couldn't just leave him here. I mean, he does live with me after all. He needs your help. He's too embarrassed to let us help him." Finn replied.

Will nodded. "Alright, I can handle this. Thanks boys."

Puck nodded. "Thanks for being cool, Mr. Schue. Here's his gym clothes."

Will accepted the bag and once the two seniors had left, made his way to the C-wing bathroom, stopping by the nurse's office to steal some sanitary wipes just in case. He slowly walked in and immediately the sound of someone crying hit his ears. There he was, in the last stall. "Sam?" He called gently. He heard the boy gasp and lift himself up onto the toilet seat. "Sam I know you're there. It's okay. I'm just here to help you out." He got no reply. "Sam? Please? You can't be comfortable in those wet jeans. I have some clean clothes for you and some wipes to clean up with. You can't stay in there forever." A long moment of silent passed before the small click of the stall door unlocking could be heard and Will carefully walked over, as if he was trying to keep a frightened animal from running off. "Can I come in?" He asked. No reply. "I'm going to come in, okay? Speak up if you want me to stop." He slowly opened the stall door and stepped in to find Sam huddled up on the toilet with his face buried in his knees. "Oh, Sam…" He murmured in sympathy when he saw just how wet his jeans were. "I have some wipes here to clean up with." He said, setting them on the floor.

For the first time, Sam lifted his head and it made Will's heart pang to see the offensive red tear tracks plastered and dried onto his face. "Go." He rasped, blushing bright red.

Will nodded. "I'll wait out here for you, okay?" He received a nod in reply and he left the boy alone to clean up and change. He leaned back against the sinks while he heard Sam rummaging around in the stall, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. As he stood there, Will wondered if this was the first time that Sam had ever wet himself in school. There had been times that Sam had skipped glee club for some mysterious reason and gotten upset when the teacher asked him where he'd been. Could Finn and Puck have an idea of what was going on? Finn did live with him after all. And in that case, Kurt would know, too. Maybe even Blaine or Rachel.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sam slowly emerged from the stall and dropped the used wipes in the trash before washing his hands. His wet clothes were tied in a plastic bag and he now wore gym shorts. He occasionally sniffled as he focused on cleaning his face, never looking at Will once.

"Feeling a little better?" Will asked gently. When Sam didn't respond, Will felt like face palming. Of course he didn't. He just pissed himself. "Sorry. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to Finn's house."

"They…left?" Same rasped.

Will nodded. "They asked me to look after you. They were really worried about you."

Sam sighed and hugged himself a little. "I wanna go home."

"No problem. Puck and Finn took your backpack. Let's head out, okay?" Will stated. After a quick stop at his office to pick up his things, Will led Sam out to the parking lot and into his car. Will turned the radio on to a soft rock station and headed away from the school.

Sam was silent the entire ride home, but once they pulled into the driveway, Sam mumbled an invitation to come in. Will obliged and followed the boy in, wanting to make sure he was alright for the time being. Carole immediately greeted them at the door, giving Sam a tight hug before sending him upstairs to get cleaned up. She had obviously been informed of what had happened, adding onto the embarrassment.

"Is he okay, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked from his spot on the couch. "Puck's kinda worried."

"He's alright." Will nodded. "Does this…happen often?"

"It's a little bit of an issue for him at the moment, but we think it's just the stress of leaving his family." Carole said softly. "We try not to make a big deal about it. We know it embarrasses him."

Will nodded and looked up when Kurt appeared from the kitchen. "Mr. Schue's here? Is he staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, I just gave Sam a ride home." Will shrugged.

Hearing that, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Carole, who quickly shot him a look that told him all he needed to know. "Stay for dinner, Mr. Schue. I made too much penne rigate anyways." He insisted.

"I don't want to impose on your family dinner." Will said.

"Nonsense! We've always got room for one or three more." Carole smiled, taking his coat.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice then." Will chuckled. He walked over and took a seat on the couch beside Finn. "Who's playing?"

"Ravens." Finn replied. The two sat and watched the game, soon joined by Burt once he came home. He didn't seem to mind that a teacher was sitting in his living room, figuring it was another "glee thing." Soon the smell of pasta wafted from the kitchen, making Will's mouth water. Sam joined them twenty minutes or so later, curling up on the opposite couch in his pajamas. His wet hair hung in his face and Carole gave him a comforting pat on the back as she walked past him. He didn't say a word or look at anybody all night, even when Kurt announced that it was time for dinner and everyone headed into the dining room for dinner.

"Kurt, this is amazing. I didn't know you could cook like this." Will stated as he ate.

Kurt flushed at the praise and shrugged, smiling. "Oh, just some practice and a little luck."

"Well whatever it is, keep it up. You could give those chefs at Breadstix a serious run for their money." Will grinned.

"You should be here when he starts stress baking. Exam week is the best time of the year." Finn replied.

"Tell me about it. Our kitchen looks like one of those baking shows on the Food channel." Burt nodded.

"Sam?" Carole gently shook the boy who was beginning to doze.

Sam quickly looked up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Hm?"

"You're falling asleep, Sam. Why don't you get ready for bed." She said pointedly.

"I'm not done eating." He protested.

"Just get ready for bed. You can come back down." Carole promised him.

Sam sighed and got up, heading upstairs. Around the same time, Will excused himself to use the restroom. He climbed the stairs and noticed a light at the end of the hall. That must have been Sam's room. He used the bathroom and washed his hands. Exiting the bathroom, he heard sounds of frustration coming from Sam's room. Wanting to make sure everything was alright, Will quietly walked down the hallway and peered into Sam's room. His eyes widened a little in surprise when he saw Sam lying on his bed, trying to tape a diaper up to his hips. He was obviously having a hard time getting it taped up. Will raised an eyebrow, wondering if this in any way tied to the accident he'd had today. It was pretty likely.

"Do you need some help?" Will asked gently.

Sam's head snapped in his direction and he let out an alarmed cry, turning bright red as he covered his lower half with a blanket. "What…what are you doing up here?"

"I came up here to use the bathroom and it sounded like you were struggling with something." Will replied. "I can help you if you'd like."

Sam stared at him in shock, his lip starting to wobble before he burst into humiliated tears.

"Oh Sam, don't cry." Will said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed his back as tears soaked his shoulder. "Shhhh, you're okay." He sat and comforted the boy, who sobbed pitifully, not that Will could blame him. If he was in Sam's position, he would die if anyone found out.

Will wasn't sure how much time had passed before Sam had finally stopped crying. He rubbed his back and gently wiped the tears from his face. "Wanna talk?"

Sam shook his head and sat up, turning away from Will a little bit in shame. The diaper crinkled from under him and once more, Will asked him if he wanted some assistance. To his surprise, Sam nodded. Will got up and shut the door to give them privacy before having the boy lied down. Sam listened, keeping the front pulled up between his legs to cover his privates. Will didn't say a word. He just taped the diaper securely around Sam's waist as professionally as a nurse and stepped back so that Sam could tug his pajama pants back on. He mumbled a small thank you and Will realized that it was his initiative to leave. He returned to the table and struck up a conversation with Finn and Burt, but his mind never left Sam.

At eight, Burt and Finn called Sam down for wrestling while Kurt disappeared into his room to talk on the phone with Blaine. Sam cautiously came downstairs and resumed his spot on the couch, avoiding eye contact with Will. At nine, Carole came down to say good night and gave Sam a hug, discreetly poking a finger in his waist band to check for his diaper. Satisfied, she wished Will a good night and went upstairs. At nine-thirty, Will stood and grabbed his coat, saying that he needed to get home and start grading Spanish assignments. He waved goodbye to them all and left.


End file.
